Various solutions are known in the art for identifying a person, for example through a fingerprint or other biometric identification methods. Electronic devices for biometric identification may for example be used to capture an image of the person's fingerprint, which is then compared to a database of such fingerprints, and/or may be used to capture other types of biometric information. Some examples of patents and applications in this area include U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,071 to Minkin et al; U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0067164 to Takai et al; U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,531 to Endoh et al; U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0058841 to Miura; U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0264742 to Zhang et al; U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0240514 to Zhang et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,901 to Gennetten et al.
One example of applications of biometric identification methods include applications related to controlling entertainment devices, such as for example remote control devices, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,988 to Williams et al; or U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,571 to Chuang et al.
A non-limiting example of a parental control system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,412 to Handelman et al.